


sun is shining

by georgiehensley



Series: disney crossovers [2]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Cinderella (2015), Disney - All Media Types, Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover Pairings, Early Mornings, Implied Relationships, M/M, Polyamory, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: “it’s too early to get up,” kit all but groans, burying his face into his pillow in an attempt to shut out the bright sunlight phillip’s let into the room. adam hums in agreement, eyes still shut, hiding his face in the space between kit's shoulder blades.or, the one in which phillip is an early riser, but adam and kit are not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> there is no real reason for me writing this other than the fact that brenton thwaites, richard madden, and dan stevens are all beautiful and it's Not Fair. but also princes being cute boyfriends makes for some lovely fic ideas, yes? (besides, there is the possibility of a disney princess cinematic universe forming somewhere down the line... aka, crossovers!)

“it’s too early to get up,” kit all but groans, burying his face into his pillow in an attempt to shut out the bright sunlight phillip’s let into the room. adam hums in agreement, eyes still shut, hiding his face in the space between kit's shoulder blades. phillip pouts at their stubbornness.

“you guys know i’m an early bird,” he says simply. adam sighs.

“yeah, and we’re not,” he says. “go away.” kit huffs out a light laugh in response.

“oh, adam, stop being so beastly,” he says whilst rolling over, to which adam growls, causing both kit and phillip to laugh. sighing, kit rests a hand behind his head, staring up at phillip, watching as the sunlight streaming into the room makes him appear as though he's glowing in an angelic sort of way.

“you are quite hard to say no to,” he says. phillip smiles, biting his lip.

“really?” he says with a look of childlike hopefulness on his face. kit can't help but smile fondly in response, shaking his head.

"yeah, guess i’ll get up too,” he says, sitting up. “as long as you take on breakfast duty.” phillip all but grins.

“you got it,” he says, kissing kit quickly on the lips before he’s out of the room, heading towards the kitchen to go make his boyfriends breakfast. once he's gone, kit sighs again.

“you gotta get up too, love,” he says, to which adam groans into his pillow. kit shakes his head, before smirking. “i’m pretty sure phillip will include bacon in today's breakfast.”

“i’m getting up,” adam says, sitting up quickly before heading towards the bathroom to ready himself for the day. kit laughs, and adam hears it from inside the bathroom, a blush tinting his cheeks in response.


End file.
